Vongola Latte
by coffeemenace
Summary: Crackish AU-fic xD. Where Tsuna is a fresh-out-of-training barista, and attempts to be employed at the famous Vongola Latte coffee house. And tries to work with the oh-so famous...and errr- eccentric... 'Vongola Guardians' and family. Please RR :D!
1. 1st Cup

**Vongola Latte**

I do not own KHR. Inspired by a double shot espresso and the Korean drama - Coffee Prince : (ONLY INSPIRED….I'm not going to copy it or anything --)

**Chapter 1: 1****st**** Cup – Prologue **

Sawada Tsunayoshi furrowed his eyebrows.

_Today. I will prefect this_.

His hands became a blur as he moved along the stainless steel machinery. Drip. Drip.

_Almost…Finished!_

Tsuna smiled at his work. And then --

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!"

Tsuna frowned at the 26th cup of coffee he had made and sighed, "It was too hot by 2 degrees…"

He bowed his head and wailed, "I will never get to _that_ man's level if it goes on like this!!"

Tsuna sniffed and passionately raised his shaking fist, "I will get this down!! I WILL DO THIS WITH MY DYING WILL!!" then Tsuna stopped reevaluating the situation.

His thoughts raced, "But… it's pretty impossible to make this damn cup of coffee-- BUT I NEED TO DO THIS…But…this is the 26th time...ARGH!"

Tsuna continued to mentally fight with himself, trying to decide what to do.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

24 years old.

_Was_ an aspiring barista.

_Now_ a newly qualified barista.

And is presently crying over his failed new creation of latte art.

How _exactly_ did the fish, jump into the coffee world?

Well….

_19 years ago. Start Flashback._

5-year-old Tsuna stared in wonder at the spiky gray-hair man with a pointy beard, making coffee for his parents. His hands deftly made to-die-for-coffee. Using rich and rare beans, it filled the air with bittersweet fragranty goodness. Though, the small child could careless about all this, for _he_ was fascinated in the _pictures_ the old man was making.

"Ne, ne… why do you make pictars in Mommy's and Daddy's dwinks?" A little Tsuna looked up at the elderly man, fiddling with one of the frills on his shirt.

The man's eyes crinkled in amusement as looked at the child behind the counter and answered, "Because that's my job."

"Making pictars in dwinks?" Tsuna tilted his head.

"Yes."

"Why? Isn't it bowing?" Then the man laughed.

"No, it's because I feel happy making it. That's why it's never boring." He looked at Tsuna who 'ooohhhed'. Tsuna continued to watch the man prepare the drinks, while he fingered an annoying piece of cloth that clung in his hair.

One drink had a detailed leaf pictured in the coffee, it was almost as if there was a real leaf that fell in the cup and landed there. Another had a half-bloomed rose, with a number of thorny vines decorating the back of it.

"That's amazing! I want to twy(try) that!" Tsuna grinned toothily, watching the man create his art with a simple toothpick.

"Do you want to try?" The man implored, trying to not chuckle at the boy's antics.

"Weally?" Tsuna looked up with hopeful eyes. The elder smiled, and prepared a cup of hot chocolate instead of coffee, and went around the corner, setting it in front of him.

"Now," he said handing Tsuna a metal toothpick, "dip this in the dark part and lightly draw in the white part of the drink." He guided Tsuna's hand and made a small fish.

"Wahh!! Fishie! It's a fishie!" Tsuna gasped. Timoteo laughed at his grandson's actions, while Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu walked in.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look! Look! I made a fishie!!" Tsuna climbed down from the stool, grabbing onto his mother's pant-leg, eager for them to see. Timeoteo watched wih amusement as his parent's brightly agreed with the work Tsuna was so pleased with.

"Iemitsu, I made your coffees, they're sitting right here."

"Thank you!" Iemitsu replied walking towards, pulling away from his family. "So? What do you think Mr. Vongola's – 9th - Boss? Should we make him a barista and have him take over Vongola?"

"In time… but we should wait a bit, he's still quite young for coffee anyways…and please, titles are nothing, we aren't much different Mr. Vongola's Outside Advisor." Timeoteo replied and turned to look at Tsuna who was drinking the hot chocolate away, while his mother wiped away the drink that dribbled down Tsuna's little chin.

Timeoteo sweatdropped, "But first… I suggest you dress him, in _boy_ clothes."

Iemitsu laughed nervously scratching the back of his hand, "It's Nana's hobby." For Tsuna was clad in a dress and wore leggings underneath, with a ribbon tied in his hair.

"Ah… But customers are starting to think otherwise." And the two men chuckled, remembering Tsuna's horror-stricken face when a customer told him what a cute little girl he was.

"It's too bad we're leaving so soon, Italy's such a fine place." Iemitsu smiled, suddenly a brown blur was found on his legs.

"We're leaving?" Tsuna's eyes looked up at his father.

"Yes Tsu-kun, we're going back to Japan. Why, what's wrong?" Iemitsu picked up his son, whose eyes were flickering with disappointment.

"I want to stay here!" Tsuna replied, "I want to stay! Oji-san makes the bwest dwinks in the whole wide wold!"

"Now, now, don't you want to go home?" Timeoteo ruffled the boys surprisingly soft spikey hair, laughing ever so slightly at the random ribbon in his hair.

"I wanna stay hewuh! Cuhs Oji-san's stowuh is cool!"

"Well, you can come and visit all the time, if you do one thing." The 9th said mysteriously.

"What? What do I hafta do?" Tsuna asked eagerly looking into his grandfather's eyes, Iemitsu sighed and smiled as he looked at his adoptive father.

"Do what I do." Timeoteo said nonchalantly.

"Huh?"

"Become a famous barista, Tsuna." The 9th looked at his grandson earnestly, "and become a great one."

_--Flashback end--_

Tsuna was alas, finally a barista…but….

"WHOA!" Tsuna smiled, he had just perfected it, on the 27th cup, he _finally _got it down, but he started twitching as he thought about the past failed ones… Why is _it_ that _every_ time he tries to make a new cup of coffee, it's usually perfect by the 27th cup!? Tsuna sighed again, deciding now is not the time to think about it. He had other things to do.

"I guess it's time…" Tsuna breathed as he strolled over to the door.

Tsuna decided.

He was going to do what his grandfather asked of him.

He was going to become a well-known barista.

….And he's going to start, by going to the most well-known and most popular coffeehouse in Namimori – Vongola Latte.

**Author's Note -- **Yo guys : So this idea came when I was on a sugar rush and was drinking a double shot espresso in a can (sexy things I may add :D keep you up till 5am in the morning _guaranteed_!) And remembering random tidbits of Coffee Prince (yay for shameless advertising!) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Please review? –puppy dog eyes- onegaishimasu? Haha, oh yea….can you _IMAGINE_ a little Tsuna in a dress LOL. I thought it was funny…. Anyways, thank you for readinnnng! Here's a preview of the next chapter :D!!

**Preview for Next Chapter:** **2****nd**** Cup**

"Is this _normal?_" Tsuna gulped as he watched the chaos that was unfolding in the well-know coffeehouse. For he only knew it was the most well-known, but it would actually be the first time he was visting.

"Oh? Actually this is pretty toned-down…usually Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei join in the fight too. But, this what makes the place fun and famous anyways, the boss is really lax…._but I swear_, I think he _tries_ to make them fight with each other sometimes. " The waiter, now said Miura Haru smiled, shaking her head at the boss' antics, "Anyways, what would you like me to get you today?"

"A-Actually…I was hoping I could ask for a job as a barista." Tsuna asked, scratching his cheek bashfully. Suddenly, it turned absolutely silent in the coffeehouse, making Tsuna sweat a couple beads, and ready to bolt out of the place. "W-well I mean—" everyone in the joint cut him off.

"_**REALLY?!"**_


	2. 2nd CUp

I don't own hitman reborn D:!!

Thank you for all the people who reviewed so far :D!!

**Marauders Jr**

**MizuiroSnow**

**Akuno Hikari**

**Doseimotsuko**

**The.Clouds.Silver.Lining**

**crumpled-sheet-of-paper**

Anyways, Happy Readings! (i hope it's not to boring...)!!

* * *

**Chapter 2 –2****nd**** Cup**

"Can someone serve the customers at table 5?"

"Haru! Can you find me a broom?"

"Hey! Someone tell Giotto to stop chewing on a customer's shoe!"

"GOKUDERA! GET URI OFF THE DAMN CEILING!! IT'S ON FIRE _AGAIN!_"

"Yamamoto! The goldfish are NOT for sushi!!"

"Bianccchhhiiiii!!"

"Is Reborn up yet?"

"DAMNIT URI!!"

"I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufufu, please, try your best."

"HIBARI! STOP TRYING TO BITE MUKURO'S HEAD OFF-- TO THE EXTREME!"

**BOOM! **

"WHERE'D THE BACK WALL GO!?"

Customers jumped up in surprise, regulars merely snickered as they watched the scenes unfold. Yes, Vongola Latte was famous not only for their great tastes, but the mayhem that occurred almost daily.

Though the scene _was _quite entertaining, a ruff-looking gray-haired Gokudera Hayato, the one in charge of the shop's baked goods, was seen with a fire extinguisher trying to pry a singed cat off the ceiling.

Tall, good-natured sushi maker, Yamamoto Takeshi, was laughing at the fact he nearly served one of the store's pet fish, while Chrome Dokuro sighed in relief that she caught him.

Waitresses Sasagawa Kyoko and I-pin were trying to help calm the store's famous tea bartenders Hibari Kyouya, and Mukuro Rokudo down, while one of the café's chefs, Sasagawa Ryohei was yelling at them about the 'extremes.'

The main barista, Reborn, was no where to be seen, and the other waitresses, Bianchi, was seen asking where Reborn was, after roundhouse kicking a doctor that ran towards her, and Miura Haru sweatdropped at the utter pandemonium that broke loose while she was retrieving a broom.

After laughing at her fellow employees, Haru noticed a nervous looking new customer. She giggled at their pale face and hoped they weren't too scared. But then again, those were always entertaining...

"I-is this _normal?_" Tsuna gulped as he watched the chaos that was unfolding in the well-known coffeehouse. He had heard of its popularity, but had never actually been there. Haru laughed, she always loved new customers; they always seemed so shell-shocked when they first come in,

"This? Actually this is pretty toned-down…usually Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei join in the fights too. But, this what makes the place fun and famous anyways, the boss and manager is really lax…. _but I swear_, I think the manager _tries_ to make them all fight with each other sometimes. " The waitress, now said Miura Haru smiled, shaking her head at the manager's antics, "Anyways, what would you like me to get you today?"

"A-Actually…I was hoping I could ask for a job as a barista." Tsuna asked, scratching his cheek bashfully. Suddenly it turned absolutely silent in the coffeehouse, making Tsuna sweat a couple beads, and ready to bolt out of the place. "W-well I mean—" everyone in the joint cut him off.

"_**REALLY?!"**_

"W-well….I was going to inquire at first…b-but…" Tsuna stuttered, _why are they looking at me….like that?_

Haru smiled suddenly and said, "Hold on for one minute, okay?" And turned toward the employees, rapidly trekking toward them with a shady face. She motioned them to group up, which they did, save for of course a few (Hibari and a slightly beaten Mukuro)…who stood close enough to hear.

"They say they want to be employed! We should just take 'em!" Haru whispered, "I mean, remember Basil? We had to _strap_ him down for goodness sake!"

"But, do they have the skills? We shouldn't take some nobody." hissed Gokudera who was trying to keep a fairly irritated cat from scratching his face, "We're the well-known Vongola Latte after all."

"That's just it, we're the Vongola _Latte_. We're a _coffeehouse_. What kind of coffeehouse are we if the person in charge of making coffee takes more naps than a baby does?"

"Do you not believe in Reborn's skills?" Gokudera saw his sister give a menacing look and he spazzed a little before somewhat passing out.

"Oy! Get a hold yourself!"

* * *

Tsuna shuffled his feet a bit; the group of employees has been conversing for more than 7 minutes. He wasn't so sure about coming here anymore. His no-good father, suggested it though, and most of his suggestions have been okay, even if some were pretty insane.

His father even said Basil, one of his barista students, and Tsuna's good childhood friend, had worked at Vongola Latte at one point. _Though_ it was pretty suspicious during that phone call. For Basil was screaming something like, _"DON'T!!" _But his father said it was nothing and told him the Vongola's had good pay and accommodations.

_Then again, I'm a nobody and all…_ Tsuna sighed, he should just tell them that it was okay and tell them they shouldn't bother with it anymore.

Plus, when he was on his way to the place…he swore he saw part of the building explode.

His plan was slight foiled though, when two large golden retrievers came up to him and started licking his hands. One with a red collar that said, "Giotto" and the other had a dark green collar that said, "Ken."

"Ah, hello." Tsuna kneeled down and started to pet them. Then a bird landed in his hair…three birds in fact. A yellow puffy bird, landed on his shoulder, a white eagle landed on his head, and a white bird, with a streak of navy blue on it's head, and a small black mark on it's cheek, that landed right next to the yellow bird.

Tsuna's face faulted. _Is this a zoo?! _(AN: is that the correct usage of 'face faulted'? lol… doesn't know…) _Why is this placed filled with animals?!_

He then noticed a green lizard and turtle came and joined the rest of the animals, the lizard crawled up to his other unoccupied shoulder, while the turtle stood right next to Giotto. _What the hell is this?_

He started laughing a bit, noticing he must look ridiculous, but it was fun to see so many random animals close to him. _I'll play with them for a bit._

* * *

The employees couldn't help but groaning in a bit of frustration. They're conversation got them nowhere. They all knew that the baristas would go through a test to be accepted by Reborn, and most baristas failed, save for Dino and Basil.

However, Dino's family decided he should be the next heir to the Chiavorone Corporations, which imported the finest coffee beans around the world, causing him to leave.

Basil didn't exactly want to be there in the first place anyways. He couldn't handle all the havoc that happened, and he was possibly scarred for life when Mukuro tried making moves on him. Though, being chained from running away probably didn't help his already unstable mind anyways.

"Mukuro, if you just didn't try to _convert_ him to the dark side all the time!"

"Kufufufu, he had one hell of an ass, what can I say?"

Sighing, they couldn't help noticing the silence…

...

Wait. _Silence?_

Vongola Latte. Definitely. Does. _**NOT**_. Do. Silence.

Then again, there _was_ that one time where they blew up the second floor, but the was a whole new situation altogether. They all swore that they would never, _ever_, leave Uri near explosives _ever _again.

But going on.

"Isn't it a little….too quiet for this place?" waitress, Sasagawa Kyoko said slowly.

They all turned their eyes to the newcomer, and their jaws hit the floor—okay most of them had their jaws touching the ground…but it's pretty much the same idea.

For, behold, right before them, the said newcomer had literally tamed the animals that were owned by the various workers, which would only listened to them, and only them, _usually._

"H-How…?"

Tsuna looked up and blushed, still petting the two dogs, Hibird nuzzled against Tsuna's neck and Leon licked his cheek, "Well…they sort of…just came to me…" Tsuna laughed nervously.

"Well, well." A new voice entered, the employees immediately stood a little straighter.

A man clad in a suit and a hat, covering his face slightly, strode in. Curled side burns poked out from either side of the man's head. He had an air of authority, and mysteriousness that filled the air around him.

"Reborn!" Bianchi smiled at their manager, who walked over to Tsuna.

Tsuna gulped a bit. He knew of Reborn, he was one the seven famous arcobalenos, and Reborn happened to be famous for his coffee making skills, every aspiring barista knew of him. Tsuna sweatdropped, he never thought he'd look so…_mafia-like_ though.

Reborn stopped right in front of Tsuna, looking him up and down, and smirked.

"Name?" Reborn asked, sounding more like a demand.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Oh? Sawada you say?" He raised an eyebrow-- _he's Iemitsu's kid huh?_ "Sawada. I hear you want to be barista here?"

"U-uh…Yes!"

"Make me a caffelatte. Make some art. Use the Moka pot. Serve it hot. I'll wait." Reborn said simply, sticking out his hand as Leon jumped back into it's master's outstretched hand.

Tsuna's eyes glazed over, as if he changed personalities from the sacred little person that walked in, "Yes sir."

He immediately, broke loose of the animals and headed behind the main counter, searching for the things he needed. While washing his hands, he reflected on Reborn's words.

Make me a caffelatte. _He wants the Italian version of lattes then. If a barista like him asked for a caffelatte, it definitely means Italian made. But…._

Make some art. _He wants this practically perfect. Latte art as well…I guess I'll just do a leaf design. But, that itself is a problem… since this is the Italian version, I'll need to pour the milk first…but to make some art I need to pour the milk second…. Damn he's trying to make this hard! It's almost as if he's telling me to fail!_

Use the Moka. _That is going to make it this hell of alot more tricky, latte art needs to be made with espressos, and to make a perfect espresso; I definitely need an espresso machine. But using a Moka pot? It doesn't exactly make espressos! …But…ARGH! This is definitely going to be a challenge, make the espresso the hard way huh? _Tsuna looked at the pot, and bit his lip, _Oh man, his order is full of contradictions! It's almost impossible! _

Serve it hot. _He wants it served in less than 30 seconds of it being made. Damn, I'm pressed for time after it's served… that means the latte art has to be quickly made…Oh man! He makes the most insane order one could ask for! He practically tried to make it impossible! To make an espresso, but not an espresso, to make a latte, but not!_

I'll wait. _The only good thing, I have a good amount of prep time. _Tsuna sighed, and started. His eyes full of concentration, "I won't fail you Oji-san."

* * *

Reborn took a seat and his employees suddenly flocked over.

"Reborn! What's with the order? Isn't too simple? Someone off the streets can certainly make _that._" Gokudera asked, definitely unimpressed with the order. When Basil was tested, he was asked to make a 'Ristretto, peppermint, organic, doppio espresso con panna, served demitasse, and to have it ready in exactly 21 minutes and 3 seconds.'

Hibari scoffed at Reborn, "You gave that thing a herbivorous order? How weak."

Reborn didn't say anything, but just pulled down his hat, "Close the store for today, you can all go on break."

Most of the customers left already and the last two had just left when Reborn assigned orders. The employees sighed, _Well…whatever._

"Manager, you're pretty evil." Mukuro said quietly as the others started to head over to their own stations. For he understood, even though it was a simple order. It was vague, and only Mukuro knew that Reborn didn't like his coffee, unless it was absolutely perfect. "I feel pretty bad for him, now."

"Let's see what this Sawada Tsunayoshi will do."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay for cliffhangers :O. Yeah, this may be a little boring for now….but it took me forever trying to research the stuff….about Moka pots and such….basically they don't make real espressos, but a high-concentrated coffee and such. I'm not really sure if all I wrote was accuratley logically plausible...but since it's my fic. It goes lol. Anyways, I hope it wasn't to boring ;-;…but introductions need to be made! The mayhem in Vongola Latte sounds like a place Vongola family members world work ne? A lot couple mistakes everywhere, but everyone was so nice I couldn't help but make a chapter!! :D

Also, I've been having problems with the name for the actual thing. So I'll have you guys decide. Do you want it to continue being Vongola Latte, or Vongola Espresso? Or something entirely different altogether? Please give me your opinions…. and I prefer if you kept Vongola in it.

I'm also very receptive to any ideas for my story!! Since I never actually gave a floor plan of the actually place…I'll try to give you a clearer picture of it later, so yeah. Thank you guys so much for reading!

My style kind of changed a bit, because of all the descriptiveness. I hope it's not too bad….Thank you guys for reading though! Your all amazing

I don't know if this will be in the next chapter…but I'll see!!

* * *

**Possible Preview:**

"Will this uniform do?" Kyoko held it up for Tsuna to see. Tsuna sweatdropped, paling a little.

"Sasagawa-san…"

"Just call me Kyoko!" She smiled brightly.

"U-uh…o-okay…Kyoko-chan, I don't think…" Tsuna started as he pointed at the uniform she was holding, "That's the correct uniform."

"Eh?"

"I'm a guy." Tsuna twitched.

_**"EHH!!"**_


	3. 3rd Cup

I do not own KHR.

Enjoy?! I hope it's not to boring D:!

Thank you all for Reviewing :D You're all amazing!!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – 3rd Cup**

Tsuna looked at the cup he just made.

Is this the one? The challenge is proving its worth.

_I got it wrong again. _

Tsuna groaned, he already went through 21 pots of Moka-made coffee, 23 milk froths, and he had to put another failed cup to the side. He had long lost count of how many cups he had failed on.

It's been four hours since he started, and he's getting no where.

_I can't get the latte art right! I can't put the milk second…or else it's not a true caffelatte either!!_

Tsuna put buried his heads into his hands and groaned. _Why the hell is this so hard?! It's an easy enough order if I didn't have to present with art, but – _Tsuna stopped in mid-rant. He stared at a box.

"Maybe…" Tsuna grabbed the box and slowly smiled.

* * *

The employees of the impressive Vongola Latte were all curious how this Sawada Tsunayoshi would fair out in Reborn's test.

They even took the liberty to sit on the other side and watch a very serious Tsuna.

….To the point they even got the animals to stay _calm_.

Except for a few, like Uri…this took at least 5 tranquilizers and a couple of Yamamoto's sushi to keep it sleeping.

"Gokudera you really need to give your pyro-cat some chill pills." Yamamoto chuckled, watching a never-before seen sight – Uri _not_ on fire and sleeping.

Gokudera twitched. Not only did he have to wait, and shut up his insane cat. He had to deal with a very annoying sushi chef. How _long_ was this newcomer going to make them wait?!

"Reborn, you should seriously give up on this person…they just set down the _26th _cup of failed coffee…I really don't think that Sawada can make that silly order."

Reborn continued to watch the boy….err…

"R-REBORN!" Gokudera spluttered out, only to get smacked upside the face.

"Hayato, even if you're my brother, I cannot forgive you if you wake up Reborn." Gokudera dropped to his knees, clutching his poor stomach in pain.

Reborn, smirked unconsciously as he continued to nap.

"Bianchi, you should step away from Gokudera-san, unless you really want to kill him." I-pin pointed out, as a now blue-spazzing Gokudera was on the floor.

"I guess." Bianchi walked away, leaving Gokudera to attempt to stay alive.

"Pathetic." Hibari scoffed. Gokudera flashed him a look.

"But, I have to agree with Gokudera-kun…I wonder why Sawada-san hasn't served Reborn yet…" Kyoko wondered, sitting next to I-pin.

"Sawada-san hasn't given up yet though." Chrome stated while her bird, Chikusa, sat on her head, nipping at her hair. Haru agreed with her as she watched Tsuna.

"That newcomer certainly has some drive huh?" Yamamoto looked away from Uri grinning.

"I LIKE THAT KIND OF ATTITUDE -- TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, Tsuna looked up in alarm, but soon went back to work.

"Kyoko. You should really calm that brother of yours." Mukuro sighed, examining his nails.

"Chrome, you influence him too much." Haru gave Mukuro a "why-are-you-doing-that-aren't-you-a-man?" look. Chrome merely giggled.

* * *

Tsuna was almost there. _I can do this. I can--_TO THE EXTREME! Tsuna jumped a bit as he looked up to the source of noise, slightly surprised to see the Vongola members still there. _They waited with Reborn? I was so engrossed with work I didn't even notice…_Tsuna felt a streak of lightening go through his body.

_It's done._

Quickly, Tsuna skillfully swirled the newly-frothed milk and poured while quickly adding the coffee soon after. He swiftly popped what he found into the coffee, and instantly strode over to Reborn — doing this all in less than two minutes and thirty-one seconds. With a toothpick in hand, he made intricate swirls and designs.

"Please enjoy." Tsuna gently placed the small cup onto the table in front of Reborn.

_I won't fail you Ojii-san. I won't. _

* * *

"Please enjoy."

Reborn cracked open one eye and examined it. Picking up the cup he, ever-so-elegantly, gulped it down at the the speed of light. At the corner of his eye he saw Tsuna watch him nervously.

* * *

The employees couldn't believe it. After FOUR and a half hours, the said newcomer stated they were finished.

They waited all that time….for one little small, delicately decorated cup.

Not only that, Reborn barely even examined it, and just gulped the thing down in less than thirty seconds!

_"Sawada-san, I wonder if he will pass?"_

_"I hope Reborn-san isn't too harsh…"_

_"Reborn is so cute like that..."_

_"I will bite that newcomer and Reborn to death for making me wait so long for such a pathetic cup."  
_

_"I DON'T GET WHAT'S GOING ON – TO THE EXTREME!!"_

_"Hahi! Reborn-san drank it so quickly! I barely saw what Sawada-san did!"_

_"Hahahaha! So he finally finished huh?"_

_"Urgh. All for that silly little thing!? Oh crap. Is Uri waking up?!"_

_"Kufufufu… this surely is interesting…."_

* * *

All of them watched as Reborn set down the cup sighing, and look up to meet at Tsuna with a grave face.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Reborn stated.

Tsuna held his breath.

"You fail."

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi breathed and clutched his shirt, looking down to the floor in dejection. _Well…I should of known this would have happened anyways. I'm a nobody after all…._

The employees sighed. They predicted it would have happened; now they have to find someone else. They were so sure that Sawada would possibly slide, but after that easy--

"…is what I thought I would say." Reborn smiled.

--order, Sawada couldn't make until the 27th cup and obviously wouldn't pass, he didn't look confident at all and--

Wait...

_WHAT?_

Sawada Tsunayoshi looked up and gaped at Reborn, "C-Come again?"

...

Okay. _Now_ the Vongola Latte crew were _defiantly_ confused.

* * *

"I like to scare people?" Reborn grinned creepily while picking up a cup, "But you actually passed."

"That was one _hell _of an order." 24 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, "The latte art screwed me up big time you know..."

"Wait. Wait. Wait!" Gokudera exclaimed, making Tsuna and Reborn turn to him, "How in the world!? He _PASSED?!"_ Gokudera pointed at Tsuna.

"Technically yes."

"Hahi? What do you mean by 'technically'?" Haru stood up, _now_ the employees wanted answers.

"...Gokudera I think you should note Uri woke up..."

.cough.

Reborn rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh, _Why do they always start interrogating me when I accept someone?_

"The point of the test was to see how precise the order would be when one gave a vague instruction." Mukuro grinned slowly, "The arcobelano was testing how well Sawada-san's barista skill was, by instructing in such a way that only a barista would know what to do."

"Is that how it is?" Yamamoto looked to Reborn. (While poor Gokudera-kun was trying to rip out of Uri's claws of...uh...love?)

"That and how well Sawada-san would deal with a contradicting order." Reborn stood up and moved over to Tsuna, "Sawada-san, you used dark chocolate to make the latte art, am I wrong?"

"No. That is correct, I found a box of dark chocolate and added one, since it was darker than the actual coffee I was using. As it melted, I used that to create the swirls." Tsuna sweatdropped at the workers as they were completely unfazed by the commotion behind them a.k.a. Gokudera vs. Uri.

"For your creativity and thinking of a solution like that, you pass." Reborn smiled, "Welcome to Vongola Latte."

"T-thank you!" Tsuna smiled twitchingly _Do these people not know what normalcy? _

Employees sighed in relief. _They were saved._

"However….you have a really bad habit, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Reborn put his hand on Tsuna's head while scratching his chin with another.

"Eh?"

"Gokudera, please tell me the number of the cup I just drank?"

"I-t's the 27th R-reborn-SAN!" Gokudera gasped out, freeing himself from the cat's death...er...grip.

Tsuna twitched. _Oh…that habit…_

"To fix your habit…" Reborn stared slowly, "I shall be your own personal tutor." Reborn smirked with an evil glint in his eye, "Work hard, dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna never felt so scared in his 24 year old life.

_Was this really a good IDEA!?_

* * *

Less than fifteen minutes after Tsuna got the job as a barista at Vongola Latte, Reborn as a personal tutor, and getting Uri to calm down, Reborn declared they needed to re-open.

Since they missed their usual lunch customers of the day, Reborn decided that he and Tsuna will work as baristas for the night and see if they can both retrieve back the lost income from closing the shop temporarily.

And Tsuna was currently following Kyoko to get a uniform...

Kyoko lead Tsuna to the back where a lone refrigerator stood, "Please follow me."

Tsuna sweat dropped. _What the? _

"A-Ano….there's only a fridge here…"

"I know." Kyoko smiled and opened it, "Please step in."

_Wh-WHAT?_

Tsuna looked at Kyoko, "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Tsuna looked at her with a hesitant look and walked into the said fridge, surprised it was….pretty _roomy_ inside of it, almost like an--elevator?

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _

Kyoko followed in after him and shut the door, a light flicked on and suddenly…

"WHAT THE?!" Tsuna yelped, he felt himself suspended in midair for a couple seconds.

"It's a makeshift elevator, you can say." Kyoko started, indifferent to the fact that they were dropping ridiculously fast, while Tsuna was freaking out, "All the Vongola Latte employees live here in the coffeehouse. But, Uri, Gokudera's cat, somehow got into the explosives, and destroyed the second story where we all stayed. We took the liberty of building a place to stay underground. So don't worry about this!" Kyoko beamed as they continued to drop down.

Tsuna glanced over at her. _What I'm more worried about…is how the HELL a CAT got into explosives and managed to blow up the second floor and SURVIVE?! WHY IN THE WORLD WERE THERE EXPLOSIVES ANYWAYS!?_

"Also, disguising the front as a refrigerator, keeps our fans, and the boys' fans, away from taking pictures when we change! Have you seen some of them? _Especially_ Hibari-san's. Hibari's fans are brutal! They'll do _anything _to see him change." Kyoko giggled. Then they came to an abrupt halt.

_Am I dead? _Tsuna clutched his stomach.

* * *

Kyoko rummaged through a closet, "Will this uniform do?" Kyoko held it up for Tsuna to see.

Tsuna sweatdropped, paling a bit.

"S-Sasagawa-san…"

"Just call me Kyoko!" Kyoko smiled brightly.

"U-uh…o-okay…Kyoko-chan, I don't think…" Tsuna started as he pointed shakily at the uniform she was holding, "T-that's the correct uniform."

"Eh?"

"I'm a guy." Tsuna twitched.

_**"EHH!!"**_

* * *

"Yeah—" Tsuna laughed weakly, "I'm re--"

But Tsuna was cut off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Kyoko burst out into laughter, "Sawada –san! You're too funny!!"

_Now_ it was Tsuna's turn to be shocked.

"Hah?"

"Y-you must _really hate_ being a girl, don't you?"

_"HAAAAAAAAH?"_

Sasagawa Kyoko. 24 years old.

And incredibly _dense_.

"I really think you should _embrac_e your feminine side! But, it's alright Bianchi wears the guy's uniform most of the time anyways." Kyoko giggled as she went through the closet again, "Ah! I'm really sorry but, you're too small for the guy's uniform! So you'll just have to put up with wearing this ok?"

_"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?"_ Tsuna screeched in a daze, "N-No! You must not understand! I'm really a _MALE_!"

"Oh stop it! You're in so much indenial Sawada-san!" Kyoko laughed waving him off, "You must really enjoy being a tomboy!" Kyoko shoved the uniform into Tsuna's hands while pushing him into a dressing room. "It's not that bad! I swear! Just look at me, I'm wearing it!"

Kyoko locked the dressing room.

Sawada Tsunayoshi finally comprehended exactly what was going on and looked down at the uniform he currently held.

Oh _hell _no.

"K-K-KYOKO-CHAN!! _YOU'RE A FEMALE!!_" Tsuna screamed from inside the dressing room, pounding on the door, "_I_ ON THE OTHER HAND...AM A_ GUUUUYYY_!!"

"Just change!! I'll even fix your hair!!" Kyoko sighed leaning against the door with her arms folded, giggling at her thoughts, _Sawada-san must be really self conscious! _

Tsuna fell to his knees.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Tsuna cried grabbing his hair, "WHYYYY MEEE!?"

...And day one of Sawada Tsunayoshi's employment at the famous Vongola Latte had begun.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hehehe I'm stopping it here for now. It's a pretty long chapter neeee? But, school has started so…..;-; I wanted to write a lot before I had no more time to. I was pretty tempted to stop this chapter earlier D: ... and the preview I put in chapter 2 would be for chapter 4 :D….but many of you asked ever so nicely to keep my possible preview in :D

So, I decided. YEAH let's write this :D! Thus the lengthy-ness…. Haha To those who reviewed! THANK YOU!! (omigawh tears ;-; of happiness!) I didn't think people would like this ;-; Again, it's slightly boring-ish in the beginning….(bows) gomen-nasi…I was having crack withdrawals this week ;-; forgive me? Anyways thank you all for those who reviewed. You don't understand how tempted I was to drop this story O-O. I guess I had writing withdrawals as well (ahhh!! I think im still depressed over my first story!! T-T poopie!)… o-o. It motivated me further to write more for you all. So I hope you enjoyed, but please forgive me for the boring-ish beginning ;-;!!

Again, I should warn you all the stuff about coffee might not be accurate O-O...but it's a fictional story...so yeah :P...but i'll try to keep it as accurate as I can.

Also, Lambo, Fuuta….yes I know….they have yet to make their appearance!! Soon! I tell you…sooon!!

Ah, I may not be updating as fast as I would like to due to school and stuff D:…..but I'll try my best! :D

Anyways here's my next _'Possible Preview'_ for 4th Cup! (usually I end up using these….but….sometimes I may move it around and such :D)

* * *

**Possible Preview: 4th Cup**

"I'm a _guy_!"

"You just say that because you're a flat-chested female."

Tsuna twitched.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Hibari smirked.

Tsuna's vein popped.

"You really are a pathetic herbivorous gi—"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Tsuna roared, ripping off his uniform, startling Hibari a bit.

Tsuna revealed a smooth and pale-and _VERY_ male- bare chest yelling, "I'M A _MAN_ I TELL YOU!" Tsuna was soon standing in front of all his employees in only black boxers, as all their jaws dropped to the floor. _He IS A GUY!!_

"Kufufufu!" Mukuro's eyes sparkled mischeviously, "I found someone to…_convert_."


End file.
